


Hold My Hand

by starkpilot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Admission of love, Angst, Feelings are revealed, I don't exactly go into detail, M/M, My first fic, The warning says character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkpilot/pseuds/starkpilot
Summary: They're surrounded by death and destruction. Tony can't even remember what New York looks like anymore. There's too much smoke and dust, it's reminding him of the cave and he can't breathe. There was a hand reaching for his shoulder. He turned to face Steve and God, Tony knows they're about to die and he should probably be focused on that, but Steve is just so damn beautiful.





	Hold My Hand

They're surrounded by death and destruction. Tony can't even remember what New York looks like anymore. There's too much smoke and dust, it's reminding him of the cave and _he can't breathe_. There was a hand reaching for his shoulder. He turned to face Steve and God, Tony knows they're about to die and he should probably be focused on that, but Steve is just _so damn beautiful_.   
  
"Tony? You with me?" Steve's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He nodded, staring into those all-too-familiar blue eyes.   
  
"Steve... before anything happens I need to apologize. I'm sorry."  
  
Steve's head tilts, and even with the mask on, Tony knows his eyebrows are furrowed.   
  
"What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one that lied to you, didn't trust you enough to come to you about your parents. You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
Tony's stomach clenched. _Fuck, he loved this man_. Sure, the beginning was rough, both parties had said things they weren't proud of. But as time went on they grew closer. Tony would even dare to say Steve had become one of his best friends. And of course, because he's Tony Stark, he could never really handle being "just friends". Then the disaster that was the accords happened. They didnt speak for months. It killed Tony.  
  
The ground shook beneath him, jostling both Steve and Tony. They knew time was running out.  
  
"Yes I do." He stated before he could stop himself. He stepped closer to Steve and inhaled sharply. "I'm sorry for hiding things. I've never been good with trusting people. I'm sorry for everything with Bucky, and I'm sorry for not being able to stop Thanos and all of this. And I'm sorry for not regretting what I'm about to do next." He closed the distance between them and kissed Steve softly. He tasted exactly how Tony had imagined, his lips a bit rougher than he had thought.   
  
And to his surprise, Steve began to kiss him back.  
  
Hands softly engulfed his cheeks. He found his hands moving on their own to Steve's waist. In that moment, despite the fact that Tony knew they'd all be dead in minutes, he couldn't help but feel.. _happy._ Steve pulled away, eyes never leaving Tony's.   
  
"Like I said, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for." Steve smiled.   
  
"Steve I-" he cut himself off. How do you possibly tell someone you love them seconds before death?  
  
"I know Tony. So do I."   
  
Tony's heart raced at the unspoken _I love you too_. The ground shook once again. They had no time left, for Thanos was here. Tears burned in his eyes at the thought. There was a warm hand suddenly tangled with his. He looked up to meet Steve's sad smile. He squeezed Tony's hand.   
  
"Together?"  
  
Tony squeezed back.  
  
"Together."

**Author's Note:**

> welp! that was my first fic for this fandom so be gentle please! I've shipped stevetony for almost 2 years now and figured I'd try writing them. 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
